


Night Moves

by DaisieMay25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisieMay25/pseuds/DaisieMay25
Summary: Dean is taking a break while working a case in a small town when bartender Lexi catches his eye.





	Night Moves

Dean had had his eye on her for awhile, watching her from his barstool as she served customer after grizzly customer. She wasn't his normal type, but she was pretty, and for some reason he was insanely attracted to her. She had long red hair that curled at the ends and striking green eyes with a bright ring of yellow around the pupil. She was curvy all over, with thick thighs, a shapely ass, a slightly rounded belly, and a large, full breasts that were on display for his enjoyment in the low cut V-neck shirt she was wearing. Every time she came to get him another beer, he tried a little harder to get more information out of her. She was resistant at first, but she had been warming up throughout the night. This time he was going to at least get her name.  
“Ready for another one?” she asked, leaning over the counter a little and giving him the most incredible view. He had to force himself to lift his eyes to look at her face.  
“Yes please. I'll also take a shot of whiskey if you'll do one with me,” he told, his voice smooth. She didn’t say anything, just grinned. She had fucking dimples and it was the cutest shit he had ever seen. She set two shot glasses on the counter, filled them up, and slid one across the bar to him.  
He held it up and she did the same with hers. “Cheers.”  
Again, she didn’t speak, just held up her glass and smiled. They took their shots and she took both of their empty shot glasses.  
"I’m Dean,” he told her as she was getting his beer.  
"Lexi,” she replied as she set the beer down in front of him.  
“Very pretty. It suits you.” He could tell she was interested, he just needed to keep her talking.  
"Does it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
"Absolutely. And those dimples are adorable,” he said, which made her give him a pleased smile. He grinned. “There they are. Fucking adorable!”  
She leaned her elbows on the bar and looked him over. “So Dean, tell me about yourself. You don’t seem like our usual… clientele.” That was definitely true. There didn’t seem to be anyone in the place other than him that was under fifty and didn’t have a biker jacket or vest on. He looked a little out of place in his nice suit.  
"Well, I’m in town with my brother for work. I asked around, wanted to know where the cutest bartender worked, and everyone directed me here.” He gave her his sexiest grin.  
She rolled her eyes. “You know you go to hell for lying,” she said.  
“I’ve been there, I can handle it again.”  
A surprised laugh escaped her lips. “So you’re sexy and you’re entertaining. Aren’t I just a lucky girl that you came in tonight.”  
With an eyebrow cocked, he gave her his best smile. “You could get luckier.”  
“Oh really?” She leaned in close. “And how is that?” she asked, her voice low and husky. He liked it.  
He leaned in, too. “You could let me take you home tonight.”  
To his surprise, she laughed. “I don’t think you’d know what to do with me, darlin.”  
“I can think of plenty I’d like to do to you,” he replied, not missing a beat.  
“Have you ever been with a girl like me?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"A girl with dimples like that? Well, no. But I’m sure I can handle it.”  
Suddenly she was serious. “You know what I mean.”  
He did, and it saddened him a little to see her so worried about it. “Sweetheart, I like a woman with curves. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you all night and I just can't stop that little voice in my head that wants to know what you look like under those clothes. What you feel like… What you taste like.”  
Her knees shook a little at that thought. Here was this sexy ass man saying he wanted her and she was having a hard time processing that. She sucked in a deep breath and decided to go for it. "I tell you what. We close in half an hour. I’ve got to close up, so give me an hour, then if you’re still here and interested, wait outside the front and we'll see what happens. Sound good?”  
He grinned. “Sounds more than good, sweetheart.”  
With a smile on lips she just shook her head and walked away to check on her other customers.

True to his word, he was leaning against the wall out front when she locked the door.  
"Told you I’d be here,” he said with that stupid sexy grin.  
Lexi laughed. “You did. So what’s our plan?”  
“Whatever you want to do,” he replied.  
A million dirty thoughts ran through her head. “So, your place or mine?”  
“Well, my brother is probably at my place,” he told her, stepping in close to run his fingertip over one of her dimples.  
She shivered at the touch. “Mine it is. You aren’t going to kill me or anything, are you?” she joked.  
"No, darlin. There's only one thing I want to do to you,” he said.

She didn’t know for sure how they got to her house, only that she drove and he wouldn’t stop touching her- squeezing her knee, trailing his fingers along her neck and arm. They got out of the car and made it up the steps, but before she could unlock the door, he turned her around and started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned quietly as his stubble scratched gently against her skin. When he made it up to her lips, he pulled back and paused for a moment, looking into her eyes. Then he pressed his lips to hers, much softer and sweeter than she had been expecting.  
When they broke apart, both of them breathing hard, she took the opportunity to turn and unlock the door, and she could feel every inch of him pressing against her because he was so close. There was the fleeting touch of his hands on her hips before she opened the door and stepped in, with him following close behind her. She had just turned the living room light on when he pressed her against the wall. This time his kiss was harder, more insistent, and she opened her mouth to him, sliding her tongue along his in a sensual dance. She caught his full bottom lip between her teeth and sucked it, then nibbled it lightly, making him moan. His hands, which had been resting on her waist, began to move. He took a step back and grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. In turn, she pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her chest, working across the top of her bra cups before reaching behind her to unclasp it with one hand.  
"I’m impressed,” she told him breathily, a cheeky grin on her lips.  
He grinned back. “It's one of my many talents.”  
She grabbed her bra straps and slid the bra off. He buried his face between them, breathing in her tantalizing scent, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She touched cold metal and froze.  
“What the hell is that?” she asked, pulling her hand back.  
He paused and lifted his face from her chest. “Okay, don’t freak out, but it's a gun.”  
"Oh god, you are going to murder me,” she muttered, stepping back.  
He chuckled. “No, no. It's my service gun, I’m an FBI agent.”  
She cocked a nicely shaped eyebrow at him and the corners of her lips curves upwards in a sexy smile. “So you’ve got handcuffs?”  
His heart pounded a little harder. He knew he liked her. “Why, yes I do,” he said, grinning back at her.  
"Good, bring them with you,” she told him, trailing her fingertips across his chest as she walked away. He hurriedly grabbed his cuffs out of his jacket and followed her.  
She led him down a short hall and into her bedroom. She turned and started undoing his tie and he had the handcuffs closed around her wrists before she could blink.  
She looked up at him and chuckled. “How did you do that?” she asked, pausing in untying his tie.  
He shrugged. “Quick hands. Why don’t you get on the bed,” he suggested.  
"But you’re not naked yet,” she protested, pouting.  
He grinned. “Neither are you.” He grabbed her hips and turned her around. He reached around and placed one hand lightly on her neck, holding her against his chest, and the other began rubbing her tits, squeezing them and gently pinching her nipples. When he had her breathing hard, his hand crept down to her pants. He undid the button and zipper, and slipped his hand down inside. She gasped when he began rubbing her through her lace panties.  
"Let's play a game,” he said softly into her ear. “Let's see how many times I can make you cum without you screaming my name. Do you want to play?”  
She nodded. “Yes please, sir,” she whispered.  
Smiling, he continued the movement of his fingers. She must have played these games before. He had felt his dick twitch in his pants when she called him sir. “That’s a good girl, and good girls get rewarded.” He began kissing and nibbling her neck as his fingers kept up their movement in her jeans. Before long, her wetness began seeping through her panties. He used his fingers to push them to the side and slipped in his finger, making her legs tremble when he found her clit. He began running his slippery finger in small circles around it, and her breathing sped up.  
“Oh jesus,” she gasped, leaning into his body.  
“Mmm, does that feel good?” he asked.  
“Ohhhh god yesss,” she hissed through her teeth. “It's so good.” Her legs began to tremble, little quakes of movement.  
A second finger joined the first one and he felt her slouch slightly as her knees tried to give out before she caught herself and straightened back up. Then he sped up his movement, making faster little circles and she gasped again, her cuffed hands clenched tightly against her chest.  
“You’re going to make me cum,” she groaned quietly.  
“Don’t hold back. Cum for me, beautiful,” he whispered. His fingers moved a little faster and within seconds, she exploded. She bit her lip in an effort to keep from crying out. She managed to just moan as her legs quaked and her breath came out in gasps.  
“Good girl,” he told her as her body went limp against him.  
“Thank you sir,” she breathed.  
"Now get those pants off and get on the bed,” he said, freeing her from his hands. As she did what he said, he waited patiently. Once she was on the bed and her eyes met his, he lifted his hand and sucked his fingers clean. Then he slowly finished untying his tie and pulled it out of the collar of his shirt. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them each up to his elbows. She found herself nibbling her bottom lip as she watched him. It was incredibly sexy to see him prepare for whatever he was going to do next and she couldn’t help it as her cuffed hands crept down and she began to touch herself softly.  
"Excuse me,” he drawled, his eyebrow cocked. “Did I say you could do that?”  
She froze. “I’m sorry sir,” she murmured, pulling her hands back up.  
Climbing onto the bed on his knees, still wearing his clothes, he positioned himself between her knees. “To be on the safe side, I think your hands need to go above your head. And stay there,” he added sternly.  
“Yes, sir,” she said, doing as he instructed. His eyes never strayed from her face as he lowered himself down to the bed and slowly ran his tongue up her slit, making her breath catch in her chest. He slid the tip of his tongue inside of her and swirled it around. Then he moved to her clit. He flattened his tongue and began lapping at it slowly. She arched her back and he buried his face even deeper into her folds. Gripping the headboard of her bed, she couldn’t help letting out a low moan. Soft, plump thighs began squeezing around his head and he put his hands on them and lightly pushed them apart.  
“You taste even better than I imagined,” he lifted his head to whisper, and she sighed at how hungry his voice was. His head lowered back down and she gasped when his tongue found its intended target again. It was swirling and finding every sensitive spot and soon, her legs were shaking and he had to tighten his grip on her thighs to keep them open. Her breathing began to come in gasps, her chest heaving.  
“Oh fuck,” she groaned, tightening her grip on her headboard.  
He couldn’t help grinning. Making a woman cum was his favorite part of having sex. He just enjoyed giving them leg shaking, earth shattering orgasms. He quickened his movement, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. He let go of her thigh with his right hand and moved to slide a finger inside of her, slowing sliding it in and out of her wetness. She moaned, getting louder. He added a second finger And began pumping them in and out, getting faster. She was breathing like she'd just run a marathon.  
“I’m going to cum! Oh my God, I’m going to cum!” she panted. His fingers curled inside of her and pushed her over the edge. “Ohhh Dean!” she cried as the orgasm tore through her. He kept going until she finally reached down and pushed his head away. He was chuckling as he moved away. He gave her pussy a few gentle swats, each one making her jump and gasp.  
“You only made it two orgasms,” he teased. “Were they good?” She could only nod because her head was still swimming slightly. He crawled up between her legs and held himself over her body to press his lips lightly to hers. She opened her mouth to him and he slipped his tongue in, sharing the taste with her. As he got to his knees, he wiped the rest of her juices from his stubbled face. He stood up and began removing the rest of his clothes. She didn’t move as she caught her breath, but her eyes were on him as he stripped. The man had the perfect body, right down the small trail of hair disappearing into his boxers.  
When he was finally naked, he smoothed a condom on and climbed back onto the bed with her. He put his hands behind her knees and pushed them up towards her chest, leaving her completely spread open and ready for him. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it with her teeth.  
“You okay? Do you want to keep going?” he asked softly, his eyes narrowed in concerned. The answer came when she reached her cuffed hands down and took ahold of his hard cock, guiding him towards her. He moved with her hands and slid just the head inside of her. He slowly pushed forward, and as he buried himself in her warm wetness she let out a moaning sigh. Her eyes were closed and he instructed her to open them. She did and met his emerald green gaze. They kept their eyes locked on each other as he began to move inside of her.  
"You feel so good,” she murmured, a small smile playing on her full lips. He watched her tongue sneak and slide along her lips to moisten them, and he had to lean down and kiss her gently. Moving away from her mouth, he worked his way down along her neck. When he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder he bit down lightly, making her moan. He began to speed up his thrusts, and her moans grow louder. He sucked the same spot he had bit her, intentionally leaving his mark. It wasn’t something that he normally did, but he wanted to give her something to remember him by, something that would hopefully make her smile and blush when she saw it in the mirror.  
“Do you want me to go faster?” he whispered in her ear. He felt her nod and he chuckled. “Tell me what you want, baby. I want to hear you say it.” Straightening up, he locked eyes with her.  
“Faster. Please fuck me faster.” Before she was even finished speaking he had began moving his hips faster. She gasped and reached up to put her hands on his chest, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
"Touch yourself,” he told her. It took her a moment, but she reached down and began rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. “Feel good?”  
"Mmm it feels so good,” she moaned.  
“You’re going to cum again, aren’t you?” he asked, grinning.  
“I’m so close,” she whimpered, her pussy tightening around him.  
“Don’t hold back, I want to feel you cum on my cock,” he told her. Within seconds, she was clamped down tightly, and god it felt good. She cried out as she came, followed by a string of curses flying out of her pretty mouth. He fucked her hard until her body went limp and she lifted her hands to clasp them against her chest, then he slowed to a normal pace to let her recover.  
“Oh my god, you’re incredible,” she breathed, grinning up at him.  
He smiled and reached down to push her hair back from her sweaty face. “We're not done yet, sweetheart. Think you’ve got one more in you?”  
Her eyes shone as she looked up at him. “I think I’ve got no control over the things you’re doing to me,” she replied. She paused, then added, “Sir.”  
He just chuckled and slowly eased himself as deep into her as he could get, until his hipbones were pressed into her. She let out a surprised, “Oh-ohhh!” He began making long, deep strokes, then he suddenly pulled back, allowing his cock to slide out of her. She let out a disappointed whine.  
“On your knees, face down,” he instructed, smacking her ass lightly. Without hesitation, she flipped over, wiggling her ass as she got into position. He reached down between them and slid two fingers between her lips and began to rub her clit. She let out a gasp of surprised pleasure. He only used his fingers for a minute before adjusting himself and slowly slipping his cock back into her. She pressed her face into the bed and muffled the moan she let out. Bending over, he slipped his arm across her chest and pulled her up so that she was against his chest. He continued pumping in and out of her wetness slowly.  
"That’s so good,” she whimpered.  
“Reach your arms up and over my head,” he said. She did, stretching her body up and pressing her even tighter against his chest. His right hand slid down and he began touching her clit again.  
“Oh Dean!” she cried, her insides squeezing his cock.  
Making no reply, he just kept rubbing her pussy from the front and fucking it from behind. He was determined to give her one more orgasm before he had an orgasm. Damn, but she was making him get close though, the way she kept tightening her muscles around him. Deciding to mark her other shoulder, he leaned his head down and bit her again before sucking the spot gently, gradually increasing the suction until a bruise formed. He lifted his head to lightly bite her earlobe.  
“You are so fucking sexy,” he whispered, licking and nibbling along her ear. “I love the way you taste, the way you smell, and the sounds you make. They just make me want to make you cum again and again. Are you going to cum again?” He began speeding up his thrusting, pushing upwards into her faster and faster, leaving her breathless. She couldn’t answer him as she came, fireworks going off in her head and her body shaking. He just tightened his hold on her as he let go, thrusted his cock deep inside, and came with her. He was panting in her ear and let out one small grunt, followed my the sexiest moan she had ever heard. His body convulsed involuntarily a few times, and then she could hear his breathing begin to slow as he placed small kisses along each of her shoulders. He loosened his hold on her and they collapsed onto the bed together.  
“Holy fuck,” she whispered as he wrapped his arm around her and began lightly kissing her back and neck.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.  
“That may be the understatement of the year!” she laughed.  
“Well, my ego has just raised a few points,” he joked. Surprisingly, he reached down and pulled the covers up over both of them, then he cuddled her from behind. She had assumed that this was the part where he would get dressed and leave.  
“Do you know how disappointing it's going to be to have to go through life knowing that I will never be able to top that?” she asked.  
“I don’t know about that, I mean, there's always tomorrow morning,” he murmured huskily in her ear.  
“Mmm, sounds like a plan to me,” she replied, a small smile playing on her lips as she let him pull her closer to his chest. No more words were spoken and soon their breathing evened out as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
